Kli
Kli are creatures that sort of look like smaller (usually around a foot tall) versions of the MCs. They have certain set behaviors. Sometimes they are kept as pets. Also, some variations of them have animal-like ears and/or tails. When speaking to one another, they refer to each other as whatever MC they are based on, and they speak in third person. They refer to humans as "Lady", "Guy", or "Person". Pika-Types *Are a bit less than a foot tall. *Tailed variations have catlike tails with odd spiky-looking ends. The variations with animal-like ears will have either long rabbit ears or cat ears with spiky-looking ends. *Are capable of releasing outrageous amounts of power if the need be. *Seek out either a Silver-Type Kli or a Neku-Type Kli, (or, very very rarely, a Joshua-Type, which will be abandoned inevitably if the Pika-Type finds a Silver-Type or Neku-Type) follow it around and protect it from harm. *If the Silver-Type or Neku-Type they are protecting dies, they will subsequently die of sadness. (This does not happen with Joshua-Types) *They sometimes add "Miih" or "Yuwaah" to the beginning or end of sentences. *Sleep for very long periods of time. Some Pika-Types that are aware of this will sleep very close to the Silver-Type or Neku-Type they are protecting and cause a sort of magic lock that prevents the Silver-Type or Neku-Type from moving or getting hurt physically until the Pika-Type wakes up. However, if they are protecting a Silver-Type or Soap-Eating Neku-Type and it happens to wake up way before them, it will usually become hungry, sometimes nearly starving to death before the Pika-Type wakes up, due to the inability to move and therefore find food. This usually leads to a frantic Pika-Type searching desperately for food or soap for the near-starved Silver-Type or Soap-Eating Neku-Type, sometimes stealing food or soap from another Kli (while shouting something to the extent of "Pika needs food for Silver!" or "Pika needs soap for Neku!"), or sometimes when extremely desperate even killing another Kli and cooking it in order to feed the protected Kli (which only happens if the protected Kli is a Silver-Type). When a Pika-Type protects a Joshua-Type, which is very rare anyways, it will not get so protective of it as to use the magic lock while sleeping, therefore this does not happen with Joshua-Types. *Taste like either sushi or candy if eaten. Neku-Types *Are usually exactly or just slightly less than a foot tall. *Do not need to eat to live. However, their energy source is in their headphones. If they are removed, the Neku-Type will become very weak and die within 5 minutes. *Will become heavily attracted to a Shiki-Type if it sees one. However, if it gets too close to the Shiki-Type it will be raped then murdered. Due to this, if the Neku-Type is being protected by a Pika-Type, the Pika-Type will not allow it anywhere near a Shiki-Type. *If a Shiki-Type is Killed infront of Neku or is told that a Shiki-type is Killed Will Become Sudicial *Also Have been Knowen to Drink munch Amounts of Catnip even Though is Under Age *Always Wear Headphones *Uses Pins as a Weapon *They like To Be in a Garden-like Places -Alot of Planets and Long planets-, Mostly So they Hide if a Predator is Near by Or relax *There Sleep Scheduce is Unknowen *The tailed and animal-eared variations have Mewtwo-like tails and/or ears. *There is an extremely rare variation of Neku-Types that eat soap, deodorant, etc. This variation is considered annoying by most as it is almost constantly complaining of either hunger or a stomachache. *Unlike the other types of Klis, Neku-Types have a very weak bite. It doesn't hurt at all or leave a mark of any kind. *It IS possible for a Neku-Type to survive without its headphones if it is force-fed or injected with nutrients. *Ｏｒａｎｇｅｓ　ＨＡＴＥ　Ｎｅｋｕ－ｔｙｐｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔｒｙ　ｔｏ　ｋｉｌｌ　ｔｈｅｍ *When Eaten Tastes Cirusy Joshua-Types *Are about the same size as Neku-Types. *Sometimes remove the headphones from a Neku-Type then give them back merely 10 seconds before the Neku-Type dies. This is usually stopped before it goes too far if one or both of the two are being protected by a Pika-Type. *They can use a miniaturized version of the Jesus Beam. *Taste like Shio Ramen if eaten. *They will willingly eat other Klis, except Pika-Types. Sho-Types *Are about a foot and 3 inches tall. *Are good at math. *Are heavily attracted to Marilyn-Types *Taste like pie (pi!) when eaten. Marilyn-Types *Marilyn-Types Look Cute Or "Kawaii"-ish Though that is just it's illsuion it is Truely a Killing Machine And truely looks like one... it will only kill you if You Hurt It's Friends -Any of the Main Charries She finds her Friend- or a Sho-type... if You do that Your going to have a Horriable Death *Some Marilyn-types are Heaveyly attracted to Sho-types *Can Be Quite depent on People Though it is Hard to Notice it XD *They Also have a Low- Self esteem *They Are good In Medcine,Science,Magic , Potion making and Cooking XD *They Don't like Pointless fights *They're Very Good at Math and Science *There VERY Picky and it Takes Kinda long for them to find something to eat *They Die Alot *They Mostly have Catish or bunnyish Ears, Tails,and paws *There ShapeShifters As well and Can Make Them Selves Any Size, They're Mostly/like to be 2 1/2 Inches at times *They Will At Least Have the 3 Colors Crisom,white and Black on them Somewhere *There Mostly Found Near Sho-types, In Dark Places, Near some of The Klis, In Trees, In/on a Plant,a Starry Place, and Somewhere Without a Lot of Bugs *When Eaten Tastes like Something REALLY REALLY DELICOUS.. Though you will die in 1-2 hours If The posion From Eating the Marilyn-type isn't removed from your body * Shiki-Types *Are rapists and murderers. 'Nuff said. *Preppys *Bitches *Taste like chicken when eaten. Everybody everywhere should murder and eat them to wipe out the species. Silver-Types *12 Inches/ 1 foot Tall *It is Unknowen , What a Silver-type Tastes like * Will Have Pokmon that the real Silver Has But Small * Karasu-Types *Normaly Are Shine Maidens, *Good at Guarding and watching *Usally are 11 Inches Tall *Some have Wings *Will Eat Any Fruit or Vegetable or Meat... Prefers Blackberrys the most out of all the foods *The Some that Have Wings Tend to be Able to Fly * They Like to Wear a Shine Maiden's Outfit and Will Become Angery and Upset if Outfit is Taken off *There Bite isn't Lethal and There Teeth aren't That Sharp but they are Sharper than a Neku-type *They Only Need 4 hours of sleep But They Can and will Sleep Longer *There Vison is a Bit Poor, They can't Really Anything durring the Night Unless it's a foot or two Away *Reacts to Bomb Explosions... and Instantly becomes ill If The Explosion was near.. It Mostly Will get a High Fever and Faint at First... Though it Will Delevop into a Lethal illness if not treated quickly *Can call Crows to come Where Ever she Needs them to be *Tastes like a Pomagrette or a Plum The "Factory" The Kli "Factory" is a place where Klis are mass-bred and sometimes trained for specific purposes. It's as sickening as it sounds. *Neku-Types are most commonly mass-bred because they don't need to and have no desire to eat (the soap-eating variations are usually murdered as soon as they are born in the "factory"). However, Shiki-Types, which are usually used to mass-breed due to their rapist habits and sick, sick ability to both get pregnant and make other female-types pregnant, will not willingly rape Neku-Types and thus must be forced. *^On the rare instance that a soap-eating Neku-Type is not murdered, it is usually trained to complain less (or have its vocal cords ripped out if this cannot be accomplished), then sold as a pet. *Marilyn-Types Are Used For Many things. Mostly There used for Creating potions,Creating Posions, Killing,Torturmenting,Healing and brainwashing. There Blood is Like Marilyn's Blood, a Bit weaker but enough to Brainwash Things. They are Heavely Attracted to sho-types and will Die if a Nearby Sho-type, dies. They Will Die Shortly after Being Raped with a Shiki-type, They Don't die from Being Raped From Sho-types, They Die Slower when raped by Male type. *Pika-Types are usually trained as spies or scouts due to their speed and agility. *Klis that are to be sold as pets are usually trained to have specific habits, actions, abilities, etc. *Sometimes the clothing of certain Klis is swapped with that of another type of Kli. Also, sometimes the tails and animal ears from those variations of certain types are ripped off and surgically added to another type of Kli. RANDOM THINGS THAT APPLY TO ALL OR MOST KLIS *Klis have to eat about every hour (except Non-Soap-Eating Neku-Types) or they will die (Soap-Eating Neku-Types can only go about 10 minutes). They will begin to get hungry about a half hour after eating (Soap-Eating Neku-Types get hungry after about a minute). When a Kli becomes hungry, its stomach will immediately growl, then growl again about every 10 seconds afterwards unless the Kli either eats or dies. *Klis tend to have very powerful jaws and very sharp teeth (Except Neku-Types) *Grapefruit Juice makes Klis extremely ill. Reproduction How Klis reproduce is similar to a way that Yukkuris reproduce. Nobody is quite sure how the mating process works, but baby Klis are born from stalks that grow from the female Kli's body. *Pika-Types and Neku-Types will NOT breed with each other, ever. However, sometimes when a Pika-Type breeds, it will produce Neku-Types as well as Pika-Types and whatever the father -Type is. Why this happens is unknown. *Pika-Types will only breed with Silver-Types and sometimes, very rarely, Joshua-Types. *Klis are born with their clothes on. *Sometimes, but incredibly rarely, when Klis breed, hybrid-Types are produced as well as normal Klis. For example, in a Pika-Type/Silver-Type pairing, a Pika-Type may be born with red hair and Silver-Type clothes or vice-versa. *There are sometimes families in which there is a Pika-Type/Silver-Type or Pika-Type/Joshua-Type pairing, but the Pika-Type is protecting a Neku-Type. Oftentimes the Neku-Type is regarded as an uncle by the children of the aforementioned pairing, regardless of whether the Pika-Type and the Neku-Type are actually siblings. *Baby Klis are deaf, mute, and extremely susceptible to predators. *Baby Klis are referred to by their parents as "(Kli's name)'s baby/babies". For example, a Pika-Type would call its children "Pika's babies". Predators *Hawks,Vultures And Other Birds *A CERTAIN KIND OF Owls -It's 4 Eyes Are In Connected pairs of 2, It's Color Can Change, But is Usually A Color That looks like a Dawn Sky, It Has blue eyes- * Raccoons * Kli-Eating Fgleuwebs, which are spiky-looking rabbit-like creatures *